1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of fabricating laminates made from polymeric-matrix composite materials.
2. Description of Related Art
Parts made from polymeric-matrix composite materials form many components in modern automotive, aeronautical, and marine vehicles, as well as components in many other types of equipment and structures. Such parts may, from time to time, become damaged, thus requiring repair or replacement. It is often required or at least more cost effective to repair a damaged part than to replace the part. Conventional methods of repairing polymeric-matrix composite parts require the use of specialized tooling and double vacuum tool/processes, which require multiple staging operations and cure cycles, or specialized layup tools and autoclave processing, which is expensive and often impractical when used to facilitate a repair.
There are many ways to repair damaged polymeric-matrix composite parts that are well known in the art; however, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as described herein.